earth44fandomcom-20200215-history
Velma Dinkley
History Early Life Velma is the daughter of Dale and Angie Dinkley and the eldest sister to Madelyn Dinkley. Velma was never really close with her family. She felt like they never quite understood her, so she would disappear in books and research. Her family believed in the supernatural and were crazy superstitious, her sister, Meg, even had a knack for magic. Velma set her beliefs primarily in science, facts, and logic. Everything else is just silly semantics in her eyes. From a young age, Velma, had a knack for computers. Similar to Barbara Gordon, she studied not only their use but deciphering codes. When she was twelve after a boy started to bully her, she hacked into the school news to spread rumors about it. Nobody ever found out it was her. As a teenager she was quite the hacktivist. She was fairly neutral. She helped pretty much anybody, good or bad, as long as it made her feel important. By the time high school hit, people paid Velma to change their grades in the school's computer system. This went on for three years before she was eventually ratted out by Gary Papluta. She was at risk of getting expelled, however her 4.0 GPA and no prior issues, she was given detention instead where she met the rest of the members of Mystery, Inc. Mystery, Inc. Velma is the brains of the group. She never truly believes any of the creatures they find are real, because in Velma's mind there is always an answer for everything. Even when she can't unmask the monster she believes it's nothing more than projections or practical effects. Despite that she still has all the gear needed to locate any supernatural creature you can think of. She only likes to track them though, she has more pacifistic ideals so she doesn't like using violence or any of the other weapons both Fred Jones, Jr. and Daphne Blake prefer to use. She stays away from every form of gun or blades. The only thing she uses to protect herself is her drone "Valiant" her shoots electric pulses and blasts to stun an enemy. Crystal Cove Velma was the only one who was hesitant to make the move to Crystal Cove. However when she learned how great the local college was she was more than eager to further her education. She immediately enrolled in Crystal Cove University and went on to major in robotics and minor in cryptozoology. Since then she's opened a business as an IT repair women. One of the only two in Crystal Cove. Helix Velma got an encrypted invitation to join Helix. A national group of hacker heroes. She still doesn't quite know how Helix came to know about her work, but whenever she receives the call for help she's there. She decided to take on the name Arcane. Inspired by her life as a paranormal investigator. Romantic Relationships Shaggy Rogers No relationship has really solidified with Shaggy and Velma. Velma has hinted at Shaggy multiple times and has even made snide and sarcastic remarks about them being together, but they all fly over Shaggy's head. Velma however is afraid if she is too direct about her feelings for Shaggy that it will scare him off. Powers and Abilities Abilities * Genius Level Intellect: 'Velma is the tenth smartest person in Earth-44. * '''Expert Computer Programmer and Hacker: '''Considered one of the very best with computers. * '''Expert Paranormal Investigator: '''Years of studying and experience has made her the best paranormal investigator in the group. * '''Master Chemist and Alchemist: '''Has a knack for chemistry and alchemy. * '''Master Cryptozoologist: '''Once again she studied hard. * '"Freakishly" Strong: '''When put in awful situations, despite her petite demeanor Velma's "super-strength" kicks in. * '''Sharp-Sarcastic Wit: '''Velma always has a strong comeback. Paraphernalia * '''Laptop * Tablet * Smartphone * 'Valiant: '''Valiant is a defense drone modeled by Velma in her signature orange color. Trivia and Notes Trivia * When surprised or scared Velma exclaims "Jinkies!" * Velma is obsessed with classic horror films and the ''Ghostbusters ''trilogy. Notes * Velma's middle name Nicole is a nod to her original voice actress Nicole Jaffee who portrayed her in the animated series ''Scooby-Doo, Where Are You! * Velma's sarcasm is a nod to her personality in the animated series Scooby-Doo: Mystery Incorporated. * Velma's interest in Shaggy is a nod to the live-action film Scooby-Doo 2: Monsters Unleashed. * Velma's parents, Dale and Angie, is a nod to the animated series Scooby Doo: Mystery Incorporated. * Velma's sister Madelyn is a nod to the straight to DVD animated film Scooby-Doo! Abracadabra-Doo. Links and References Category:Characters Category:Heroes Category:Humans Category:Mystery, Inc. Members Category:Helix Members